


To Save You is to Hurt You

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: If Siren closed her eyes she could almost pretend her life wasn’t her own. First her father died and than Oliver followed soon after. A fresh start turned out to ruin her life and it was just one bad decision after another. One loss after another until she was on another Earth and locked in a cage. Her freedom was the only thing she wanted until she learned her father was alive. Chase may not intend to keep his bargain but Laurel will never let anyone take her family away from her again.





	To Save You is to Hurt You

Siren would never claim to be a saint but she had never wanted her life to become this either. Anger and grief, mixed with to much power had lead her down a path that she didn’t know if she wanted to walk away from. At least when she was working for Zoom there was a purpose, she believed in what she was doing. Prometheus had just promised her freedom and her father’s life. It was the second that promised she wouldn’t betray him.

Her first glimpse of him had made her heart stop for a second. The last time she had seen him she had been identifying his body in the morgue. Killed in the line of duty and she hated that he was a cop more than ever. Now he was so vibrantly alive. And Siren was going to keep it that way. Even if it meant that she had to kidnap him to do it. Laurel had loved Ollie but it had been nothing compared to what she would do for her family. And she couldn’t save them both.

When they had taken off to Lian Yu she had separated herself away from everyone and closed her eyes a memories assaulted her. He didn’t know that she knew exactly how he felt because it was how she felt too. To see someone you had loved more than your own life, the person who had kept you from falling to pieces, back and alive. Except she had to betray him to save him. And Laurel would save him. Even if it took being Black Siren to do it.


End file.
